bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Stage Play
Stage 1= Stage Play "Bungou to Alchemist - Unwelcome Presences' Elegy" 舞台「文豪とアルケミスト 余計者ノ挽歌」(エレジー)」 (Butai "Bungou to Alchemist - Yokeimono no Elegy") Literary masters brought back to life in this world to protect literary works. Among the gladness springing from reunions of dear friends and meetings that would have been impossible in their previous lives, a work of the person whom Dazai admires greatly, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, is being tainted. “I’ll be the one to protect Akutagawa-Sensei’s work!” with such fervor, Dazai pulls along his comrades to delve, but... Writers and Alchemist makes its way to the 3D world in the new stage play in February and March 2019! In the stage play “Bungou to Alchemist - Unwelcome Presences’ Elegy”, Dazai Osamu fights to protect literature as the protagonist, and the writers’ relationships and discord are put on display. Schedule Tokyo - 2019/02/21 ~ 2019/02/28 Kyoto - 2019/03/09 ~ 2019/03/10 DVD & Blu-ray Release date 2019/08/28 *Amazon JP (DVD/Blu-ray) *CDJapan (Blu-ray) *CDJapan (DVD) *Animate International (Blu-ray) *Animate International (DVD) Cast *Dazai Osamu: Hirano Ryou (平野 良) *Oda Sakunosuke: Jinnai Shou (陳内 将) *Sakaguchi Ango: Kosaka Ryoutarou (小坂 涼太郎) *Satou Haruo: Kominami Kouji (小南 光司) *Nakahara Chuuya: Fukazawa Taiga (深澤 大河) *Shiga Naoya: Tani Yoshiki (谷 佳樹) *Mushanokouji Saneatsu: Sugie Taishi (杉江 大志) *Edogawa Ranpo: Wagou Shinichi (和合 真一) *Akutagawa Ryuunosuke: Kubota Hidetoshi (久保田 秀敏) Staff *Original Work: Bungou to Alchemist（DMM GAMES） *Supervision: DMM GAMES *Stage Play Supervision: Ishii Jirou *Screenplay: Naruse Yuusei *Director: Yoshitani Koutarou *Music: Sakamoto Hideki (Noisy Croak)・tak *Choreography: MAMORU *Action: Okuzumi Hideaki (T.P.O.office) *Production: Polygon Magic *Organization: Stage Play "Bungou to Alchemist" Production Committee Visuals Dazai Osamu Stage Play Oda Sakunosuke.jpg Oda Sakunosuke Stage Play Sakaguchi Ango.jpg Sakaguchi Ango Stage Play Satou Haruo.jpg Satou Haruo Stage Play Nakahara Chuuya.jpg Nakahara Chuuya Stage Play Shiga Naoya.jpg Shiga Naoya Stage Play Mushanokouji Saneatsu.jpg Mushanokouji Saneatsu Stage Play Edogawa Ranpo.jpg Edogawa Ranpo Stage Play Akutagawa Ryuunosuke.jpg Akutagawa Ryuunosuke |hideaddbutton="true" |captionalign="center" }} |-|Stage 2= Stage Play "Bungou to Alchemist - Waltz of Heretics" 舞台「文豪とアルケミスト 異端者ノ円舞（ワルツ）」 (Butai "Bungou to Alchemist - Itansha no Waltz") Literary masters brought back to life in this world to protect literary works. The fight against taints continued on, while new friends kept joining. Then one day, Arishima Takeo's work “The Descendants of Cain” is being tainted. Arishima Takeo's fellow White Birch School members Shiga Naoya and Mushanokouji Saneatsu, delve to save their friend's work, but... Schedule Osaka - 2019/12/27 ~ 2019/12/29 Tokyo - 2020/01/08 ~ 2020/01/13 DVD & Blu-ray Release date 2020/06/10 *Amazon JP (DVD/Blu-ray) *CDJapan (Blu-ray) *CDJapan (DVD) Cast *Shiga Naoya: Tani Yoshiki (谷 佳樹) *Mushanokouji Saneatsu: Sugie Taishi (杉江 大志) *Arishima Takeo: Sugiyama Mahiro (杉山 真宏) *Sakaguchi Ango: Kosaka Ryoutarou (小坂 涼太郎) *Kunikida Doppo: Saitou Shuusuke (斉藤 秀翼) *Shimazaki Touson: Konishi Seiya (小西 成弥) *Hagiwara Sakutarou: Mitsuya Ryou (三津 谷亮) *Akutagawa Ryuunosuke: Kubota Hidetoshi (久保田 秀敏) Staff *Original Work: Bungou to Alchemist（DMM GAMES） *Supervision: DMM GAMES *Stage Play Supervision: Ishii Jirou *Screenplay: Naruse Yuusei *Director: Yoshitani Koutarou *Music: Sakamoto Hideki (Noisy Croak)・tak *Choreography: MAMORU *Action: Okuzumi Hideaki (T.P.O.office) *Production: Polygon Magic *Organization: Stage Play "Bungou to Alchemist" Production Committee Visuals Shiga Naoya Stage Play 2 Mushanokouji Saneatsu.jpg Mushanokouji Saneatsu Stage Play 2 Arishima Takeo.jpg Arishima Takeo Stage Play 2 Sakaguchi Ango.jpg Sakaguchi Ango Stage Play 2 Kunikida Doppo.jpg Kunikida Doppo Stage Play 2 Shimazaki Touson.jpg Shimazaki Touson Stage Play 2 Hagiwara Sakutarou.jpg Hagiwara Sakutarou Stage Play 2 Akutagawa Ryuunosuke.jpg Akutagawa Ryuunosuke |hideaddbutton="true" |captionalign="center" }} |-|Stage 3= Stage Play "Bungou to Alchemist the Third Stage" '''舞台「文豪とアルケミスト 第三弾」 WIP, more info in near future Schedule Tokyo, Kyoto - 2020/09 DVD & Blu-ray ??? Cast ??? Staff ??? Visuals Official Links *Official Website *Official Twitter